


Touch

by Desdimonda



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desdimonda/pseuds/Desdimonda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercy is patching up a tear on Genji's neck and they get somewhat, distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

“Just….stay still,” she said, as her fingers slid along the edge of his metal jaw and met the synthetic muscles of his neck. A nick of a blade had caught it, exposing the wires, and with ease, with care, she was helping him fix it.

Her head was a breath away from his face, the brush of her hair slipping against his jaw, stray strands catching his upper lip. She was close; _so close_ , as he sat on the edge of her desk, head tilted back, body poised, still.

She smelled sweet, of that perfume she loved to wear, tinged with rose, with jasmine and vanilla. It’s scent permeated the air, twinned with the tang of metal as she worked carefully at his neck.. He could feel every tap of her fingers; he could feel the inhale, exhale of her breath; he could feel the head radiate from her skin.

He could feel, _her_.

Touch, now, was different compared to when he was all human. The sensations that he had known for years - the simplest of touches - a glance of fingers against his; a hand on arm; an embrace, they all felt new. They made him remember what it was like to have a first, once again.

Just like she did.

She set down her tools and drew her fingers over his neck, checking to ensure she had sealed it, tight. 

But her fingers didn’t stop.

They edged along the slide of his jaw, ragged nails slipping against the metal edge; pads of her fingers pressing into the grooves.

She was close; _so close_.

“I’m done,” she said, drawing a finger along where his skin met metal. 

“I’m not.” And at that, he leaned forward and caught her lips into a kiss, the force of his passion making Mercy falter, a foot stepping back to retain her balance. 

But it wasn’t needed.

For with the kiss, Genji stepped from the desk, and with a desperate moan; with hurried steps, he pushed her against the wall, with a thud.

Her back collided, the air expelling from her lungs with a sharp, gasp. Her hands hovered by his head, suspended in surprise, in anticipation as she caught his gaze, brown eyes shadowed by his helm.

She tried to speak. She wanted to speak. But what? The words fell away, lost, scattered past her parted lips. 

The song of metal hissed by her ear as Genji set his hand on the wall by her head, the curve of his thumb pulling  back her shock of hair as he waited, giving her the chance to say no, to turn back, to walk away.

She answered him, with a kiss.

It hadn’t been their first, nor even their second. She remembered the feel of their lips together; the flesh against cybernetic; the way her hands had tried to find something to hold. Where did they hold? His shoulders? His cheek? Would she wind them around his ribbon? 

A hiss of steam, hot, escaped his shoulders, shrouding them in a haze as they kissed.

Mercy let slip a moan. Genji’s hand slid down the wall to her shoulder as he pressed closer, the gap between them, gone. The weight of his body to hers made Mercy gasp, but she didn’t stop; she didn’t shy away. She smiled through the kiss and lifted a thigh to his waist, the edge of her skirt slipping up, inch, by, inch.

But at her gasp, Genji paused. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, his words a whisper.

“No,” she said, pulling him back into the kiss. “ _No_.” The word whispered against his lips as she felt his hand glide across her thigh, his fingers pausing at the edge of her skirt.

Her kisses trailed past his lips, to his scarred cheeks, to the cybernetic half of his jaw, the metal, cool, against her lips. Silently, with her hand, she urged his further along. 

But he whispered words. Words lost to a moan.

“I-I- don’t-” he said, catching her eyes as she pulled back, just a breath. 

Mercy lifted his hand to her face, her warm, lithe fingers entwining around his. She dragged the tip of his finger over her bottom lip, and smiled. 

“You still have these,” she whispered, as she pulled her thigh along his waist. “And,” she said, moving her hand to his lips, delicate tips of her fingers parting, catching the edge of his tongue. But she didn’t finish her sentence, she just, smiled, the wry grin alight with anticipation; with knowing allure.

As she spoke; as she smiled; as his fingers felt the pout of her lips, red from their kiss, he had never felt _more alive_.

His heart pounded; his skin shivered with unbridled anticipation; his eyes, wide, never once wanted to look away from her and his hand, his hand shook. It trembled as he slid it down her neck, over her chest, undoing a button of her shirt-

Mercy sank her fingers into his neck, pulling his face, closer.

“Don’t make me wait any longer, Genji,” she said, her words broken with a moan, with the breath of a laugh.

He didn’t.

He pushed her black skirt to her waist, roughly, before he wrapped fingers around the edge of her panties, stepping back as he pulled, letting Mercy kick them away, the yellow lace sliding across the floor.

Genji collided with her body again, watching the way her mouth curved to a smile at the contact, at the rough, brush of his hand as it wound between her thighs.

For a moment, he just touched her skin, his hand sinking into the soft flesh of her thigh, warm. He tried to remember what it had felt like before, with the touch of a human.

But as he looked at her, he didn’t care any more.

“ _Genji_ ,” she pleaded, draping her hand over his that leaned against the wall, by her head. 

And he, answered.

One finger sank between her folds, hot, wet skin enveloping his finger as he carefully sought her spot, so aware of the metal; so aware of his every motion.

But Mercy just, moaned. Her body curved into a sudden arch to his touch, the loose fingers around his hand seizing it like a vice, her grip, unforgiving. 

He was slow, to start. Watching every nuance of her body as he touched her, coiling his finger around, and around, his palm pressed at the soft brush of neatly trimmed hair. 

Her moans, god, her moans. They were a melody, a sweet song that filled the air. And she moaned loudly, unashamed, unafraid to be heard. The shock of hair, so often neat, was a mess, it’s strands catching on her lips, parted, wet from their kiss. 

A kiss he missed.

And as he curved a second finger between her folds; as he heard, as he watched the moan slip past her lips, he caught her into another kiss. An impassioned kiss; messy; frantic, her hair caught in their lips, breaths, lost to moans.

Mercy melded, to his touch. A goddess with a song; a song that was just for him. And with each touch, each slide of his fingers, he coiled forth her pleasure in ways he had only dreamed.

But he wanted to give her _more_.

He withdrew his hand, and Mercy’s body leaned into the motion, a whimper, a plea for it’s return passed her lips, her eyes wide. 

Genji just, smiled.

With ease, he lifted her up by the hips, his hands sinking into her behind and turned her around, breaching the few paces to her desk and slammed her onto the cold metal surface. Mercy gasped as cold metal met skin; as papers fell; as books collided with the floor; as her mug crashed to the floor, shattering.

She watched, waiting for his return. 

But he didn’t.

She watched. 

She watched as he slid both hands between her thighs, and pushed them apart. 

She watched as he sank to his knees, the chime of metal on floor, pleasant.

She watched as he stared up at her beneath the crest of his helm, brown eyes slanted with his smile. A smile that kissed her thigh, as inch, by, inch, he neared her wet slit. 

And then, she laughed. A laugh of excited anticipation, her head tilting back, the locks of hair falling past her shoulders.

“I fantasised about this once,” she said, as he pulled her roughly to the edge, the last of her words caught in a gasp. “Right here, like this.”

“Just once?” he drawled, as he kissed the join of her thigh, his breath cascading over her wet lips.

“Genji,” she pleaded. “ _Genji - please_ -” She reached out and grabbed the metal jut of his helm, trembling fingers gripping tight.

And he, answered.

Lips pressed to hers, hot, yearning. And he breathed deeply, drawing in her scent as he rolled his tongue over the bud of nerves, swollen already by his touch.

And if before she had sung, now, she wove a spell. The melodic trance of her moans filling the air, loudly, as she curved her body into his tongue. Again, again, and again.

He had to hold her still, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her behind as she lifted a leg and curved it around his back, her taut calf pushing against shoulder. 

The hand at his head shifted. It trembled. Unsure of where to touch. Where to hold. It sought his ribbon and she held it tight, the soft silk slipping through her fingers as she lost herself to the swathes of pleasure that soared through her body from each roll of his tongue. Each press of his lips. Each squeeze from his cold, metal hands.

It had been so long since she had felt another’s touch, and all else paled, all else became a flicker of a forgotten memory,shadowed by this moment. 

The hiss of steam shrouded her legs, weaving through the air as the hydraulics of his shoulders moved. The sensation tickled her skin, and she laughed gently through her moans, through the waves of ecstasy that made her vision blur.

 Genji paused, his ragged breaths, cold, against her slit. He nuzzled against her thigh as he regained his breath, just savouring, the touch.

But the moment was brief, for with her fingers, still wrapped in his ribbon, she took hold of the jut of his helm and pulled back his face.

She was close; so close.

Mercy couldn't hear his laugh, but she could feel it. Feel it rumble against her flesh as he drew his tongue along spot; as he circled it; as he pinched it with his lips, the drag of his prosthetic flesh, electric.

Her nails scratched against his helm.

Her arm splayed out to her side, sending her keyboard teetering precariously on the edge. 

Her body curved, pressing her wet skin to his lips, harder.

Her leg coiled, heel dragging against his back, the clatter of her shoe ringing in the air as it hit the floor. 

And with a cry of, _Genji,_ her body froze as she reached the peak of her climax, lost, to the cloying embrace of ecstasy. 

Genji tilted back his head and gazed up at her beauty. Beauty, motionless, caught in moment, he never wanted to forget. 

Her body shivered; her limbs, sagged, and Genji stood, caught her shuddering body in his arms and kissed her once. Kissed her twice.

Mercy parted her lips, smiling, as she tasted her fluids on his skin. She let herself sink into his hold, a strong hand splayed at her back.

“Are you done now?” she teased, in echo of his earlier words.

Genji drew a thumb beneath her eye, staring at the blue eyes he saw when he slept; when he closed his eyes.

“With you ?” he whispered, the words a breath against her lips. “ _Never_.”


End file.
